Hyun the Hedgehog
by Kick the hedgehog14
Summary: Hyun is a 15 year old blind blue hedgehog who can see through his ears, channel aura energy,and even is a master swordsman. What happens when he meets a beautiful lilac colored cat? Possibility of Lemons. OCxBlaze
1. Why do I have to do this?

Hyun the hedgehog

Summary: Hyun is a blind blue hedgehog that can see with his ears. But when he arrives at a new school and sees a beautiful lilac colored cat, how does he react? Find out in my first FANFIC (That I ever put online) Hyun the Hedgehog!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any reference I make from it.

Claimer: I own Hyun the hedgehog, the FZ Emeralds, and Rave the Hedgette, and the B-Type swords.  
>Chapter one: Why do I have to do this?<p>

"Do I really have to do this?" Asked a rather distressed, young blue hedgehog who had his eyes shut. "It'll be fine Hyun. You're just overreacting…again." A young black female hedgehog with flowing jet-black hair. "But I don't have time for high school. We should be looking for the FZ Emeralds and the B-Types! Or do you remember why we need them?" Hyun asked in a very annoyed, or unpleased, (I can't tell) fashion. Rave just stood there amazed at how much he was going to argue. "Look, Hyun…If you will stop being so BLIND..." She trailed. Hyun twitched. "Oh….Never mind, but just hear me out. We hear that there's a person in this city with the B.2.K.S., so we were sent here to investigate. You and I will attend the high school here, and do some investigating. So please, just be with me on this." She pleaded. Hyun thought about it. He kept his eyes closed. (He never opens them.) He sighs and nods. "Rave, you are my best friend, so I'll let you have your way." Hyun sighed as he went along with her plan. Rave squealed in delight, while glomping her best friend. Hyun smiled. A week later they attended the high school. Surprisingly the monks/priests already enrolled them. Rave had her schedule planned out like:

Name: Raven Crestfire Age: 15 Species: Hedgehog/Hedgette Sex: F Medical condition: None

1: Algebra II Smith 8B

2: LA Fujioka 3C

3: PE Russo GYM

4: A lunch - Cafeteria

5: Science Ichiro 1A

6: History Shiba 7A

She was dressed in a black skirt that ran past her waist to her calf, while sporting a white school uniform shirt with a black tie. Next to her was her best friend, Hyun, who was wearing something like his normal attire. Instead of martial arts pants, he wore black baggy jeans. He wore the uniform shirt but not the tie, he wore a short black do-rag around his neck, like his blue one, except it was black. He still kept his black fingerless gloves and his blue sneakers. He kept B.4.K.S. in a long scarf in his locker, which had two locks on it. His schedule looked like this:

Name: Korehyun Ryuko Age: 16 Species: Hedgehog Sex: M Medical Condition: Lack of vision/Critical blindness

1: LA Fujioka 3C

2: PE Bryant GYM

3: Art Catt 3D

4:Lunch - Cafeteria

5: Algebra I Kawezoe 1B

6: Science Charlie 3A

Hyun sighed as he stood in front of Room 3C. "This is gonna be a long day…" He said as he walked in the door.


	2. Blind heart meets fire heart

Hyun the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any reference from it.

Claimer: I own Hyun, Rave, B-types, The FZ emeralds, and everyone else except Sonic characters.  
>Chapter 2 Blind heart meets blazing heart<br>-

Upon entering the class, Hyun noticed most of the attention focused on him. The teacher looked at him also before asking: "Oh hello. Your Korehyun right?" The teacher asked. Some snickering was heard. **'Might as well get the river flowing.' **Hyun thought as he sighed. "Actually, it's just Hyun. Yes, I'm him. Are you Mr. Fujioka?" Hyun asked. Mr. Fujioka nodded. "I'm aware of your current medical situation; I've set up some Braille assignments for you Hyun." He said. Hyun twitched a bit. "Actually I don't mind taking regular courses." Hyun said as he tapped his foot. Mr. Fujioka looked confused, but decided to trust this young hedgehog. "Ok, then go sit next to Blaze over there." He said pointing to a lilac colored cat. When Hyun looked at her, (Remember, he sees through his ears.), he was left breathless, but nodded. He walked towards his seat which was behind hers, when he barely passed her he muttered something like "Hey." He sat down, took out his headphones and paid close attention to the lesson. *Seven Rings in Hand plays* He starts looking from the teacher, to the cat-girl in front of him. **'Blaze…'** He thought in his mind. Before snapping out of it. **'What am I thinking? Come on Hyun, thinking? Come on Hyun, you don't** **have time for that! But then again, Rave did say one of the students are said to have one of the B-types. And-NO! No! Just NO!'** He yelled to himself as he wrote down the notes the teacher instructed them to do. He wrote quite neat for a hedgehog who could only smell, see (through ears), and feel. He heard the bell ring moments later, he got up and got his stuff. Then he noticed everyone was jammed in the doorway, well except for him and Blaze. They sighed at the same time before looking at each other, then turning away. Hyun looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then he charged up some energy in his right hand and murmured: "Force ball…" Then he flicked his hand towards the door, and with that they all flew out the door on the ground. Hyun just looked to the right where he saw the gym. "Perfect…" He muttered as he went his way towards the gym for PE. Completely unaware that Blaze saw the whole thing. **'He knows the Force Palm….I'd better keep my eye on him.'** She thought. With Hyun…Hyun finally made it to the gym. He saw 5 teachers; A blue echidna, a pink mongoose, a black and yellow bee, a green hedgehog, and a brown bear. He went to the bee. "Hey, are you Mr. Bryant?" Hyun asked unsure if this was his teacher. "Yup, yup, yup! You Hyun?" Mr. Bryant asked. Hyun nodded and smiled. He was happy to know somebody got his name right, without calling him by his full name. "Go in the PE lockers and change in these." The bee said as he handed Hyun some clothes. Hyun took the clothes, and went into the lockers.

A little it later…..Hyun had changed into the PE clothes. **'I'm pretty sure she already has a boyfriend.**' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted as a white hedgehog along with others arrived right at his face. "Hmph! Can I help you?" Hyun asked. The hedgehog laughed. "Sure you can help me, by staying away from my girl!" And with that his hand glowed and an aura appeared around Hyun. Next thing he knew, he hit the locker. "Ugh! Damn you…." Hyun said getting up. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Hyun yelled furiously. The group snickered. "My name is Silver. Shadow, teach him a lesson." He said as a black hedgehog stepped up and cracked his knuckles. Hyun raised his hand, and Shadow chuckled. "So weak. You think you can go around with our girls? You can't even see! Now to end you!" Shadow said as he raised his hand. But just as he was about to, something whizzed by the group. Hyun caught it. It looked like the hilt of a katana, but the blade was covered by a red scarf. Hyun caught it, and then got up. "Oh so you think you can wield a sword? Shadow, obliterate him." Silver said. Shadow attempted a punch, but Hyun used the hilt of the sword to block it. Then he spun around and charged an energy ball and said: "Force Palm." And hit Shadow in the chest causing him to fly backwards. Hyun dusted himself off. He sent B.4.K.S. to his locker. And walked past Silver. "I'm not even involved with your girlfriend. So get off my back!" He warned. As he went over to the teacher. "Any trouble?" Mr. Byant asked. Hyun smiled. "I had a small, run-in with the locals. Nothing I couldn't handle." Hyun said smiling back at Silver. Silver growled at him. At Lunch...Hyun and Rave managed to meet eachother. Hi-5'd one another, and then sat at a table together. "So, I heard you had a 'bully' problem. What happened?" She asked on the edge of her seat. Hyun smiled. "It was a SMALL situation, nothing I couldn't handle." He said. Rave smiled then frowned. "You used B.4. didn't you?" She asked narrow eyed. Hyun whistled. "Maybe...I've might have gotten B.4. involved, But I only used the hilt." He admitted. Rave sweadropped. "Uh...h-hi. Hyun right?" A voice asked. It sounded clearly feminine. Hyun and Rave turned to the new voice. It was her. That lilac colored cat from earlier. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah...I'm Hyun.Y-you're B-Blaze right?" Hyun asked. Blaze nodded. Rave extended a hand. "Hi! I'm Hyun's best friend Rave!" Rave said. Blaze shook her hand. "Um, hi to both of you. Hyun, I kinda wanna talk to you. Is that ok?" She asked. Before Hyun could even open his mouth, Rave just said: "He'd love to!" Rave said as she forced Hyun up then playfully pushed him. **'Dammit Rave!' **He thought.

*Dante's theme from MVC 3 plays*

As soon as Hyun and Blaze got to the outside of the door. Hyun pivoted on his toes. "So, what's this about?" Hyun asked. Blaze gave him a look of sympathy. "Listen, I'm sorry about Silver, he can be..." Blaze was cut off at this point. "...Naive?" Hyun finished. She nodded. Hyun laid against a wall. "It's nothing." Hyun smiled. "I noticed you like rock." Blaze said sheepishly. Hyun looked at her. "Oh yeah, Dante's theme from MVC 3. You like?" He asked. She nodded and they laughed. When they looked at eachother, they turned around and blushed. "So...umm...Blaze? I was w-wondering...i-if I could get to know you better? No funny buisness." Hyun said sheepishly. Blaze rubbed her foot on the floor in a shy-girl kinda way. "I don't know, Silver might try to kill you." She said. Hyun scoffed. "Please, that hedgehog tries anything with me and-" Hyun stopped. He didn't want Blaze to know about his violent heritage. "Well...nevermind. It's not that I wanna go out with you or something." Hyun said only realizing a little later. "Oh! Then maybe I don't wanna DATE you Hyun!"She yelled. "Blaze, wait! I didn't realize what I s-" **SMACK! **A powerful slap was sent flying across Hyun's face, causing him to stagger and fall. "Goodbye! Hyun Ryuko!" She said as she huffed away. Hyun banged his hand against a locker. "Dammit! What the hell Hyun?" Hyun yelled to himself. "I woudn't worry about her. She could be like that sometimes." A voice said out of nowhere. "Wait, I know that voice...Sonic, that you?" Hyun asled. Sonic smiled brightly


	3. Speedy Feet and an apology

**Hyun the hedgehog**

**Me: Hey you guys! Thanx a lot for the reviews. I know its my first story (That I put on fanfiction) and all, but I really enjoy your support.**

**Kick: Hey, I appreciate you for naming your Fanfiction after me. **

**Hyun: I thought you were gonna name after your alternate nickname. What was it? Allan? Allex? Allu?**

**Rave: I think you mean Alloy, Hyun. *Giggles***

**Me: Thanx you guys. And thank you Rave for getting my alternate name right.**

**Rave: *Kisses me on the cheek* Your welcome**.

**Me: Um *Cough* well *Blush* Thank you again. I think I need to...umm...lay down...*walks into the next room***

**Hyun: Why must you do that every time?**

**Rave: I can't help it...he IS kind of adorable although some people don't like the way he looks.**

**Kick: She's got a point. It is sad how he gets picked on and abused just for being himself, but let's move on! You know what I always say?**

**Hyun/Rave: You don't get anywhere being negative.**

**Kick: Now on for the Disclaimer and Claimer!**

**Hyun: Kickthehedgehog14 does not own Sonic the hedgehog or any reference he makes from it. This includes Characters, items, personas, etc...**

**Kick: In addition...*Gestures to Rave***

**Rave: He owns Kick, Hyun, Me, the FZ emeralds, the B-types, Which are swords, and pretty much everything in this story.**

**Kick: Cool! Now lets get this show on the road!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Fast Feet and an apology<strong>

"Yeah it's me! Who were you expecting Santa Clause?" Sonic laughed as he helped his friend up. Then another blue blur stopped next to them. "Hyun! Sonic!" He said. "Heya Kick!" He said as he hi-5'd the blue hedgehog. Kick is a blue hedgehog a little shorter than Sonic about 16 years of age (A/N: He's actually 19 but I wanted to make him a little younger.). He has a scar that looks like Allen Walker's (If you don't watch D. Gray Man it won't make sense.) with like A. Walker he has a cursed hand which instead of oeach colored, its black, hence why he wears black gloves. His current outfit is lack baggy pants but a white hoody. His shoes are like Sonic's but consist of two smaller straps and buckles. "Hey guys! So listen, I had just finished talking with Tails right? And he said that Knuckles' was having a beach party!" Kick yelled. "Who's Knuckles?" Hyun asked. "Knuckles is a hotheaded red echidna with spikes on his fists." Sonic said a little awed at the fact he never heard of him. "So Hyun, I wanted to know if you were going. I already asked Rave if she wanted to go. She said she would go if it was ok with you. And because you two are good friends of my brother Rei, I wanted ya'll to come and see me show off and totally whoop Sonic in the dance competion!" Kick said in a too cocky voice.

Hyun was on his way home, Rave was next to him on inline skates. He had agreed to go to the party and so did Rave. "So you're going?" Hyun asked his best friend. "If you're going, then I'm going." Rave said cheerfully. Hyun smiled, then decided to crack a joke. "Good, because if all the boys, aside from me, start seeing you in a bikini, and if they start asking me questions, then I'LL have to be the one who says "Back off you vultures!" Or I might be called 'Crazy' because I saw Raven Crestfire in a two-piece." He said as he cracked up along with Rave, who was glaring with a 'What's that supposed to mean?' look. "Why Hyun, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were attracted to me." She joked as Hyun turned his head in order to stop her from seeing his mad blush. "Well...you kinda are...like the _**Second hottest **_girl I know." He confessed. She giggled until she realized what he said. _**'Second hottest? Who's the first?' **_She asked herself. "I guess." She said coily. She ran into the house. Hyun followed shortly. After a short while Hyun's phone started ringing. It said Kick's number on it.

**[Phone]**

**Hyun: "Hello?"**

**Kick: "Yo! Hyun, Knuckles' sent a text to every girl in school saying that the party will be held tommorrow since it's Saturday.**

**Hyun: "Really? I didn't hear anything from Rave..."**

**Kick: "I don't know then."**

**Hyun: "Oh crap!"**

**Kick: "What? What'chu do?"**

**Hyun: (You stupid hedgehog! You just now realize what you said to Rave? Argh you idiot?)**

**Kick: "Um...Hyun? You there?"**

**Hyun: "Yeah, I'm ok. So how's your break dancing going?" **

**Kick: "Going swell. Oh hey man, call this number.  
>508-9907"<strong>

**Hyun: "Who's number is that?"**

**Kick: "It doesn't matterman! JUSTCALLIT!"**

**Hyun: "Ok! Ok! Geez..."**

**Kick: "Oh before you hang up...you might wanna apologize when the person picks up. And then aftert you're done, talk to me tommorrow, and you might want to say thank you."**

**Hyun: "But why would I want to s-He didn't just hang up..." *Dials the number.***

**...**

**?: "Hello?"**

**Hyun: (I know that voice...) "Blaze?"**

**Blaze: "Hyun? How did you get my number?"**

**Hyun: "Long story short...I had a friend give it to me on HIS choice."**

**Blaze: "Hmph! Whatever. What do _YOU _want anyway?"**

**Hyun: "I-I-I-I...I wanted to apologize."**

**Blaze: "Hyun...apologize for what?"**

**Hyun: "Well...after we had talked, and before you had slapped me...I was going to finish my apology. But I never got to." **

**Blaze: "...Go on..."**

**Hyun: "I hadn't realized what I had said, until after so I'm sorry for _saying_ you weren't attractive."**

**Blaze: (He thinks I'm attractive?)**

**Hyun: "Do you forgive me?"**

**Blaze: "...yes...I forgive you."**

**Hyun: *Sigh of relief***

**Blaze: "Um...Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyun?"**

**Hyun: (IS she crying?) "Yes?"**

**Blaze: "W-well...you know t-that party K-Knuckles is having?"**

**Hyun: "Yes."**

**Blaze: "Well...I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to go with m-me?"**

**Hyun: (IS she asking me on a date?)**

**Blaze: (AM I asking him on a date?)**

**Hyun: "I'd love to...but what about Silver?"**

**Blaze: *Starts crying***

**Hyun: "Blaze...did he-?"**

**Blaze: "I dumped Silv-Silver because h-he r-r-raped me-me..."*Breaks down crying.***

**Hyun: "Why that little...Blaze...everything will be ok. I promise."**

**Blaze: "O-ok...bye Hy-Hyun..."**

**Hyun: "Goodbye ****Blaze."*Hangs up***

"Blaze..." He muttered as he slowly went to sleep. Then sat back up after 10 minutes. **"I HAVE A DATE WITH BLAZE!" **He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was that?<strong>

**Hyun: !*Big akward smile***

**Kick: Hey...'s goin' on?**

**Rave: Lover boy here has a date.**

**Kick: Oh.**

***Alloy walks in***

**Me: Huh? How'd you-?**

**Alloy: I don't know.**

**Kick: Wait? Aren't you two the same person?**

**Me/Alloy: What makes you say that?**

**Everyone but Me and Alloy: *Sweatdrop***

**Alloy: Um...Please review?**

**Me: Well done. No FLAMES!**


	4. The Party

Hyun the hedgehog

**Me: "Hey guys! I'M BACK! By the way, check out my other story Sift Outcasts!"**

**Hyun: "Finally! After that long trip to Georgia, I didn't think you would ever catch back up on this."**

**Me: "Well yeah and-"**

**Rave: "ALLOYTHEHEDGEHOG!WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY WHEN YOU SHOULD BE DOING THIS ONE?"**

**Kick: "WHHHAAAATTT?" **

**Me: "Oh no...GOTTAGOHYUNDOTHETHINGARGH!"*Runs for dear life***

**Rave: "Come back here Alloy!"**

**Hyun: *Sigh*"Kickthehedgehog14 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any references he makes from it."**

**Me: "No! Rave! Put B.1. away!Argh!"**

**Hyun: "He owns Kick,Me,Rave, the FZ emeralds, and the B-type swords."**

***Rave comes back carrying me when I'm dazed out.***

**Me: *Hazy*"On...with...the story..."*Falls unconsious***

**Hyun: "Let the record show that author was not hurt in the making of this story. Also, NEVER, EVER, Keep secrets from Rave!"**

* * *

><p>Finally! It was the night of the party! Hyun couldn't wait for his date with Blaze! And he would make sure he made that damn disgrace of a hedgehog pay, <strong>DEARLY, <strong>for what he had done. Blaze loved Silver. She really did! But when that occured, well...you figure out the rest. But for now Hyun was bent on getting ready. Hyun was currently wearing dark blue swimming trunks with a black shirt. "Rave, are you ready yet?" He yelled across the hallway. As soon as he yelled, she came out in wrapped in a black two-piece that'll make any guy have a bloody geiser. In other words, she was prime **_HOOOOOOOTTTTT!_** He high-5'd himself in his head for having a gorgeous best friend. "Does this answer your question?" She asked in an innocent tone that made his nose trickle a little bit of blood. She giggled. He shook his head and wiped his nose. She quickly put some black baggy shorts over her swimsuit, thank god. She wrapped a towel around the top part of her body. They opened the door, only to be greeted by Kick and Sonic. Sonic was wearing Blue swimming trunks with his logo on the corner and a white undershirt. Kick was wearing the same thing, but his trunks had stripes. Behind them, they saw a white 1996 Mitsubishi Eclipse with the back painted sky blue. It had chrome rims with the lip rushed and the lip was Sonic's fur color shade of blue. While on the ahead of it was another Misubishi Eclipse. It was painted blue with the back tintied Hyun's tone of blue (Which is REALLY dark). It had chrome rims woth the lip brushed it was colored blue. "So ya' ready?" They asked. Hyun and Rave nodded. And they got in the cars. Hyun rode with Kick and Rave rode with Sonic. After 30 minutes of driving, they finally arrived on the beach. They all got out the car and Rave went with her friends which were swimming in the water. Kick and Sonic were setting up the towel and food and stuff. Hyun was just standing there until he saw an orange hedgehog in green skinnny jeans and a dark teal muscle shirt. His shoes were similar to converse but were re-centered. Hyun went over to hi-5 him. "Yo Hyun! It's been too long!" He said. Hyun smiled. "Of course Beat. My old friend." Beat smiled at his friend. "Beat, what you doing here? I thought Bey wouldn't have let you have time off." He said. Beat smiled. "He did though. And I'm here to watch Flail kick some tail in the shuffling competition. Which starts-" As he said that, Aurora by Nokturnal plays. "-Oh, right now!" The scene takes us to the stage where we see dozens of contestants are awaiting. "And now, let's get this party started with the SHUFFLING COMPETITION!" The guy yelled as everybody started shuffling to the song.

All the dancers were good, but the spotlight was on a young, 15 year old purple rabbit with black skinny jeans and a black hoody with the hood down. His ears were braided down, (Yes he's the **ONLY **rabbit who can braid his **EARS!**) And he had everyone's attention. Everone in the back, (Kick, Sonic, Hyun, Beat, Rave, etc.) were cheering him on as he pulled off unbelievable twists and turns and slides and spins. "Uh oh, he means BUISINESS!"The guy yelled as the large light stopped dead on the rabbit. And as soon as the song neared its end he pulled off a tripple counter-clockwise spin and landed in a chris-cross sort of way. "Looks like we have a winner!" The guy yelled as he went towards the bunny. "Say kid! That was fancy footwork you did there1 What's your name?" He asked. The purple bunny smiled and said: "The name's Flail. Flail Lyoko." The crowd roared as he recieved his $350 in cash. And ran off the stage towards Beat and Hyun. "Hey guys!" He said as he flipped over the juice-bar counter and popped up wearing black swimming trunks and a loose white tee. "Hey Flail. Congrats! On that win." Hyun said. "Yea! That was awesome man!" He said. Flail smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said: "Yeah! I know!" All of a sudden a hand fell on Hyun's shoulder. Hyun snapped around then almost fell over at what he saw. Blaze...in a blue two-piece bikini, in purple flip-flops. Sawing her tail gracefully from side to side. Next to her was a cream colored bunny who was wearing an orange two-piece swimsuit. "Oh...hey Blaze. Who's your friend?" Hyun asked. "This is Cream the Rabbit, Hyun." She said. Beat laughed as Flail practically spilled all of the drinks on sight of Cream. Meanwhile...Kick got out the car in black baggy pants, with a white hoody, and black vans with dark blue soles. He had on a set of shades with the lense tinted green. (Like Sonic's glasses off of Sonic Riders.) He nodded to the guy with the mic, who nodded back. By the time Kick, got to the stage the band started playing the song. He raised the mic in the air and the crowd started to cheer. He began to sing:

**You ready? Lets go!**  
><strong>Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about<strong>  
><strong>It's like this y'all (c'mon!)<strong>  
><strong>This is 10% luck, <strong>  
><strong>20% skill,<strong>  
><strong>15% concentrated power of will,<strong>  
><strong>5% pleasure, <strong>  
><strong>50% pain,<strong>  
><strong>And 100% reason to remember the name!<strong>  
><strong>Mike!<strong>

**He doesn't need his name up in lights**  
><strong>He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic<strong>  
><strong>And he feels so unlike everybody else-alone<strong>  
><strong>In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him<strong>  
><strong>But fuck em <strong>  
><strong>He knows the code<strong>  
><strong>It's not about the salary<strong>  
><strong>It's all about reality and making some noise<strong>  
><strong>Makin' the story - makin sure his clique stays up<strong>  
><strong>That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!<strong>

All of Kick's friends started to yell out and cheer for him he spun the mic with his fingers and continued:

**Who the hell is he anyway?**  
><strong>He never really talks much<strong>  
><strong>Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck<strong>  
><strong>Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact<strong>  
><strong>That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps<strong>  
><strong>Put it together himself, now the picture connects<strong>  
><strong>Never askin for someone's help (help), to get some respect<strong>  
><strong>He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach<strong>  
><strong>And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist<strong>

He felt the power in his voice and continued with the song. Everyone did. At this time, Hyun got up with Beat and Flail, and went up to the stage. And when they got up there, they looked in the crowd then smiled. All of a sudden there was a flash of green smoke. And all of a sudden they were all in different clothes. lack pants with a blue vest. And they started dancing in sync with the singing. Breakdance moves and such.

**this is just 20% skill**  
><strong>80% fear, Be<strong>  
><strong>a 100% clear cause Ryu is ill<strong>  
><strong>Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames<strong>  
><strong>And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"<strong>  
><strong>Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church<strong>  
><strong>I like bleach, man, ryu had the stupidest verse?<strong>  
><strong>This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots<strong>  
><strong>His stock's through the roof, I heard he fuckin with S. Dot<strong>

When Blaze and Cream's eyes caught up with them, they saw Hyun and Flail up on stage dancing with the lights. And Rave was high pitched in the water screaming: **"Go Hyun!" **In Blaze and Cream's eyes they looked at them dreamingly.

**This is 10% luck, **  
><strong>20% skill,<strong>  
><strong>15% concentrated power of will,<strong>  
><strong>5% pleasure, <strong>  
><strong>50% pain,<strong>  
><strong>And 100% reason to remember the name!<strong>

**They call him Ryu he Sick**  
><strong>And he's spittin fire and Mike<strong>  
><strong>Got him out the dryer he's hot<strong>  
><strong>Found him in Fort Minor with Tak<strong>  
><strong>Been a - annihilist porcupine<strong>  
><strong>He's a -, he's a -<strong>  
><strong>The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot<strong>  
><strong>Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow<strong>  
><strong>Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe<strong>  
><strong>He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope<strong>  
><strong>You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat!<strong>  
><strong>Tak!<strong>

Kick proceeded to gracefully sway under the girls that tried to pounce him with the heart eyes. Then he finished up louder than normal**:**

**He's not your everyday on the block**  
><strong>He knows how to work with what he's got<strong>  
><strong>Makin his way to the top<strong>  
><strong>He often gets a comment on his name<strong>  
><strong>People keep askin him was it given at birth<strong>  
><strong>Or does it stand for an acronym?<strong>  
><strong>No, he's livin proof, Got him rockin' the booth<strong>  
><strong>He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice (juice)<strong>  
><strong>Him and his crew are known around as one of the best<strong>  
><strong>Dedicated to what they do and give 100%<strong>

**Forget Mike, Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard**  
><strong>It seems like he's never got time<strong>  
><strong>Because he writes every note and he writes every line<strong>  
><strong>And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind<strong>  
><strong>there is like a design is written in his head every time<strong>  
><strong>Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme<strong>  
><strong>And those motherfuckers he runs with, the kids that he signed?<strong>  
><strong>Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?<strong>

**This is 10% luck, **  
><strong>20% skill,<strong>  
><strong>15% concentrated power of will,<strong>  
><strong>5% pleasure, <strong>  
><strong>50% pain,<strong>  
><strong>And 100% reason to remember the name!<strong>

**This is 10% luck, **  
><strong>20% skill,<strong>  
><strong>15% concentrated power of will,<strong>  
><strong>5% pleasure, <strong>  
><strong>50% pain,<strong>  
><strong>And 100% reason to remember the name!<strong>

**Yeah! Fort Minor**  
><strong>M. Shinoda<strong>  
><strong>Styles of Beyond -<strong>  
><strong>Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!<strong>

Then all of a sudden they all had backs turned. Hyun, Beat, and Flail smiled. 'We definitely turned some heads." Hyun said. As they walked off stage, in the back, another beat started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: "Man, another chapter done with!"<strong>

**Hyun: "I can dance?"**

**Me: "Yup!"**

**Kick: "Man that was killer! I wanted to sing that song for almost a year now!"**

**Rave: "It was definitely something."**

**Me: "I don't own the songs 'Aurora' by Nokturnal or 'Remember the name' by Fort Minor."**

**Hyun: "Please review."**

**Me: "Awww! That's my line."**


	5. Hyun's Retribution & Kiro's Love

**Hyun the hedgehog Chapter 5 Hyun's Retribution**

**Me:"Hello my friends. Welcome to Chapter 5: Hyun's Retribution. Look, I know Silver and Shadow are ooc, I kow this, but listen...I couldn't think of anything better to do...so please just follow along in this story. Please? And I'm gonna fix it so that Shadow is more fend for himself, and knowing Silver, He'll do anythig for Blaze, so I'm going to have him act like an ass...even though I really don't want to. But it's only because: 'LACK-OF-A-BETTER-IDEA' sort of thing."**

**Rave: "For those of you who don't know, Hyun is in the back. Why he is there is classified."**

**Kick: "*Groaning in pain*"**

**Me: "I told you not to go back there. Oh and for those reviews of "How the hell can Hyun have a sword on school campus?" I'll tell you, he has a fake panel on the back of his locker, annd if that doesn't work, that scarf covering the entire blade is magic, so he can convert it pocket size or shrink it so that it fits in his bag. There. And like I said, Silver and Shadow are way OOC because of my 'LACK-OF-A-BETTER-IDEA' thing. "**

**Kick: "Ow...how was I supposed to know he act all crazy kung-fu on me?"**

**Rave: "By listening to him?"**

**Me: "Thank you Rave..."**

**Rave: *Kisses me on the cheek*"Anytime."**

**Me: *Blushes madly*"Er...um...disclaimer...claimer..."**

**Kick: "Ow...Kickthehedgehog14 does not own Sonic or anything from it."**

**Rave: "He owns Kick, Hyun, Me, Beat, Flail, the b-types, and the FZ emeralds."**

**Me: "Now...*cough*...let's begin."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: 'Tha one' by Remedy Beats)<strong>

As soon as they came off the stage, everyone went to their original spots. Kick joined Sonic at the food, Hyun, Beat, and Flail returned to the girls at the juice bar. As soon as they got there, Blaze and Cream snapped out of it and hugged the boys. Hyun blushed as he could feel their chests touching and quickly seperated. As soon as they did, Blaze cheered. "That was AWESOME HYUN!" She squealed. Hyun smiled. Cream was talking with Flail. "Those moves were pretty cool." She said rubbing her foot in a circle in the shy-girl kinda way. Flail blushed and leaned back and forth on his heels and toes. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hyun's ears twitched and he turned around to see Silver, Shadow, another white hedgehog, and like 23 guys behind them. "You bastard..." He muttered under his breath. Silver sighed. "Blaze, Cream, Beat , Flail, get to the car,** NOW.**" He said coldly that made them all shiver. But they did so.

**(Fight music: 'Kimosabe' by BT)**

As soon as they all left, one guy ran at Hyun hoping to hit him. But Hyun used his ears-for-eyes and caught the fist while landing a combo as follows on the guy. Then they all came at him, at the same time. The massive combo Hyun did was this:

**Elbow, elbow, punch, punch, leg sweep, breakdance kick, heel snap, tornado, side kick, spin kick, orbit kick, flying kick.**

Hyun was following a smooth rhthym of moves, that is until he kicked the last guy in the face and then the white hedgehog smacked him in the face, causing Hyun to fly in the Juice Bar and spill a few drinks. "Damn, that hurt." Hyun muttered. He got out of the wreckage and lept out of it. "Take your time Nazo..." Silver said. "Listen you, you're going to fight all of us, but not on the same day. Nazo will fight you on the weekend. Oh, and Hyun, he fights with **TWO **swords." Shadow said. Hyun gritted his teeth and grabbed his seecond blade, The Gale, and yelled: **"DEMON SCAR!"** He slammed the blade through the air causing a tear in the air, sending a black scar shaped blast at The three. Which was cut down. But it was only a distraction so Hyun could get away. Hyun limped to the car using the Gale as support. "HYUN!" Was all that he heard before he passed out.

**(Background music: 'Sift heads 7 intro' A/n: To hear this, you could go to my youtube channel and it's the first song that plays. KIckthehedgehog4)**

When Hyun woke up he was in a purple room, which he thought was kinda wierd since his room, no matter where he lived, was always blue. So he figured this wasn't his room. But when the door creaked open his answers were there. He was in Blaze's room, so this was her house. "B-Blaze? How'd I get here?" He asked. But all he recieved was a sad/happy cat pouncing on him crying her heart out. "You STUPID hedgehog! Never scare me like that again!" She sobbed. He rubbed her head. When he sat up, he winced. He took off the covers and saw that his chest was wrapped in bandages, they were bleeding. Not anymore they weren't. He put a hand under Blaze's chin and she looked at him. "Did you do this?" He said motioning to the bandages. "Y-you were bleeding! I had to do something or you would've died! I care a lot about you Hyun! I really do! And-MMMF!" She never got to finish her sentence seeing as her lips were on his. She was, of course, shocked. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes. "I care about you too." He said as he smiled gently at her. She cried as she kissed him again, and forced him to lay back as they kissed for another 2 minutes before falling asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

**(Background music: 'Slow Motion' by Juvenile)**

The music playing in a local nightclub named 'The Muramasa' sounded in the air as a 19 year old yellow fox Sat on a luxury couch with two female rabbits sitting on his lap making out with eachother much to his delight. "Whoa, slow down Aurora! Let Hailey enjoy it." He said. Hailey moaned as Aurora put a hand on her left breast. This surprised the fox. "Oh, if you wanted to do that, let's ATLEAST go somewhere else." He suggested. As soon as they got up a green echidna came over and said: "Hey babes, wanna come with me? I can make you feel **_REAL _**good." He said. But Aurora and Hailey weren't impressed, and held onto the fox's arms tighter. "You heard 'em. They're not interested." He said dead serious. They walked away but the echidna wanted to take a swing at the fox. The fox saw this coming and let go of Aurora and Hailey and grabbed the echidna's fist, tripped him, and popped a kunai out the sleeve of his trenchcoat. Now aimed at the echidna's throat. "Don't **_EVER _**try that again." He warned. He let the echidna down and walked off. "Who are you?" He asked. He felt his chest, and found out that his shirt had been cut forming a name_**...'Kiro' **_It said. Kiro led the two bunnies to his car, which was a black 'DUB' Camaro with two silver stripes. He led the two in the backseat and he took the driver seat. After a 40 minute drive...they came up to a house. Kiro parked. And led Aurora and Hailey to the upstairs room. Then he went downstairs back to his car, locked it, then went back in the house locked the front door. He went upstairs, went in the bedroom to see a heavenly sight. Aurora and Hailey...Making out...in the bed...**ASS NAKED! **He removed his trenchcoat and his boots and went up to them. "Having fun?" He asked.

**_(W.A.R.N.I.N.G.! LEMON ALERT! I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE, IF YOU CAN'T WATCH, GET THE HELL OUT! Short.)_**

**_('Aurora' by nokternal plays)_**

Both the rabit girls looked at him with lust represented in their eyes. They made out a little more, and then moaned loudly when he grabbed both their breasts and started to caress them with care and lust. He tweaked their nipples with his thumbs, and listened to them scream out in bliss. Aurora couldn't help but kiss Kiro right on the lips. She was delighted when Kiro kissed back. She had never had a true friend/lover like him. She always used to be shy and scared. Her teachers and classmates made fun of her for her powers. Always calling her 'The Northern Lights' Bitch'. When Kiro attended the school there, he quickly made friends with her and has never left her side since. Atleast, not until they met Hailey, who had a similar problem. When they all got close, Aurora and Hailey both had feelings for eachother and Kiro. So Kiro decided to split himself both ways. Giving them equal love. Her thoughts were interupted as she felt something wet in her lower regions. She moaned as she saw Hailey licking her crevice with her sleek and wet was currently fingering Hailey from behind. She moaned in Aurora's pussy, which, like a gun, 'triggered' (Heh get it?) her orgasm. Aurora screamed as her cum streamed in Hailey's mouth. (Kinda reminds me of the time I went White water rafting. Yea, it was that much.) Hailey then kissed Aurora, letting her taste herself and screamed in Aurora's mouth as she felt herself release all over Kiro's fingers. Kiro smiled as he licked his fingers clean of the substance. He then went in between Aurora and Hailey, showing the pillar made in his pants. He laid back on the bed as he felt Aurora unzipping his jeans, Hailey then began to stroke Kiro through his boxers, which caused him to groan. "Ah...fuck Hails'...that's the ticket..." He groaned. Hailey then pulled down his boxers and licked the tip of his hard shift-stick (I'm a fan of cars). "Ah-ah! Fuck yeah..." Kiro sighed with content. Aurora then put her pussy right on Kiro's mouth, which he happily lapped up. "Oh...K-Kiro...Aah! Yeah...don't...ah...stop..." She moaned. Kiro then felt his cock twitch, and then he felt Hailey's eyes widen as he unloaded into her mouth. She then swallowed it making his cock hard as a diamond. As soo as she got up to clean herself, Kiro smiled at her, then she smiled back and swallowed. She then lowered her pussy on Kiro's member. "Ahhhhhhhh! K-Kiro! Feels so good! Do me! FAST AND HARD! Please Kiro! **FUCK ME!**" She screamed as she felt Kiro bury himself in her. Pulling in and out again with thrusts that could compare to Kick or Sonic's running speed. Aurora was in paradise! She was getting tongue-fucked by the man she loves and the girl she loves is getting pleasured. This couldn't be anymore fun! But that's when she was proved wrong, Kiro thrusted his fingers inside her rabbit pussy so fast, it almost looked like she was "Gone in 60 seconds" (Love that movie.)

**(Lemon over, for us not them)**

**Meanwhile...**

(Background music: 'Takin' Ova' by Remedy Beats)

The scene shifts to a lone cabin where we see the door just fly open, standing there in the door way was a black wolf with sun-yellow eyes and black hair with yellow highlights carry a shitload of weapons on his back. He had on some black baggy combat pants, and he was wearing a red shirt. All of a sudden, a bunch of echidnas lead by a really big one stood in front of him. He took two Uzis from the sides of his pants and held them out towards them. They all charged at him. He shot at all of them, killing off a large number of them. He then took out a katana, and cut 1,2,3,4,5,6 echidnas into next week. One came at hit with a chainsaw, he threw the katana at him, it got lodged in his throat. He then took out two pistols and smacked each one of the echidnas around 'til he was tempted to shoot one in the back of the skull. When he finished off the remaining echidna he noticed the leader was fleeing, so he took his katana from the head it was stuck in and threw it with precision. It caught the leaders head and stuck him to a tree. Blood lay all over the floor, the black wolf walked towards his katana which was still in the leaders head. He took it out causing the leader to drop onto the ground. He put it back in its sheath. Then walked off after carving a name into the tree..._**Miharu...**_

_***Scene shift***_

_We now change into a more Ancient type location where we see a young blue cat scouting the area. Damn...where are these blasted swords?" He yelled. He looked ahead to see a gorgeous looking vixen in front of him. "Izuna...have you found any clues?" The asked. Izuna sighed and turned on her heels. "No Kisuke, none yet?" She said. Kisuke stuck his sword back in its sheath and sighed. He then jumped onto a boulder and sat down. He began mentally cursing. "Why? We've been searching high-and-low for those blades and still haven't found them! I'm beginning to think it was all for othing." Kisuke said as he lowered his head. "Kisuke..." Izuna whispered as she looked on at the 14 year old cat. "Well, I might be able to fix that little problem of yours." Kisuke ad Izuna turned around to face this new voice, hands on the hilts of the swords. It was a figure in a cloak. It was black with red claw marks on it. "Who are you?" Kisuke asked as he slid the katana up a little out of its sheath, but not fully. The figure chuckled and took off its hood. It was a black ferret with two silver earings hanging off the side. He has a loose white scarf around his neck, kinda looked like a demon scarf. "My name is Nhazul. Nhazul the Ferret at your service." He said smirking. Kisuke lowered his sword and sighed. "You say you can help us, how?" Upon hearing this, Nhazul leapt (leaped?) down towards them and smirked. Izuna didn't trust Nhazul, but she desperately wanted to help Kisuke. "Listen, there is a city called Grand Central, you will need to go there and find a black hedgehog with blue highlights named Xero (Zero) and a Black cat with dark green highlights named Kary. Tell them Nhazul said: "Summer wakes i a lone capsul", they'll know what it means. Until then, farewell." He said as he vanished. Kisuke looked downwards then sighed as he and Izuna walked onwards._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: "Alright another chapter done. Untill next time!"<em>**

**_Kick: "Review!"_**


End file.
